Auf Wiedersehen bruder
by english-red-roses
Summary: Hice todo lo que pude durante mis días de gloria. Mis minutos están contados, bruder. En unos minutos, desapareceré del mapa y de la faz de la Tierra..." dijo Prusia mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a desaparecer.


**_Nota previa: Esto no es incesto. A Alemania me gusta verlo con Italia y a Prusia con Hungría (aunque tambien me gusta, un poco más, AustriaxHungría . )._**

**_Bueno, espero que les guste! :)_**

* * *

_**Auf Wiedersehen bruder**_

Su delgado cuerpo cayó al suelo. Los edificios comenzaron a temblar y a caer uno a uno como fichas de dominó. Ya no había más personas en aquel territorio que estaba desapareciendo; solo estaba el cuerpo de una nación: Prusia. El lugar comenzó a temblar y la nación intentaba ponerse en pié pero no podía.

A unos pocos metros se encontraba una nación quien sorprendida miraba la escena que se estaba desarrollando: Alemania. Jamás Alemania hubiera pensado que su hermano Prusia pudiera terminar de aquella forma: con todas sus tierras, aquellas que por tantos de trabajo y esfuerzo había conseguido, divididas y entregadas a Polonia, entre otros más. Y mucho menos podía creer que los Aliados habían logrado disolver a quien en algún momento fue un gran imperio…y un gran hermano.

El prusiano se intentó levantar de vuelta con la ayuda de su bandera pero volvió a caer rendido al suelo. Fue en esos instantes que el alemán fue a su encuentro y colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

-Creo que llegó mi hora-susurró. El otro negó con la cabeza mientras unas pocas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

-Hice todo lo que pude durante mis días de gloria y lo seguí intentando cuándo ya no era tan…_glorioso_.-volvió a decir. El rubio estaba asombrado con sus palabras ¿no era Prusia el más "asombroso" e "increíble"? ¿No siempre decía con una sonrisa victoriosa que jamás habría alguien más "awesome" que él?

_-Y ahora contemplen al awesome Prusia!-exclamaba mientras alzaba su bandera y lanzaba una carcajada. _

Si, ese era Prusia: con su locura y egocentrismo…

Y ahora en 1947, aquella egocéntrica y poderosa nación se encontraba en el piso sosteniendo su bandera en alto, como ultima voluntad de honor, orgullo a su amada patria, a pocos minutos de desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra.

-Siempre fuiste _tan _confiado de ti mismo…-recordó Alemania. Observó detenidamente a su hermano: notó que de sus ojos rojos solo salió una lágrima. Prusia siempre había sido alguien valiente y que no era de mostrar sus sentimientos, eso no era "awesome", pero en esos momentos lo que era y no era awesome no era importante, aunque claro, como ya expliqué, la única voluntad que tenía la nación era que su amada bandera, por la que había luchado por tantos años, no tocara el piso…su _última_ voluntad.

Ya sus pies comenzaron a desaparecer.

El prusiano de cabello blanco le dedicó una sonrisa a su hermano menor.

-Mis minutos están contados, bruder. En unos minutos, desapareceré del mapa y de la faz de la tierra-susurró.

Unas pocas lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de Alemania. Y Prusia amplió su sonrisa:

-Soy demasiado asombroso para este mundo.-dijo. De repente ya sus piernas habían desaparecido y ahora sus caderas.

-Prométeme algo-susurró Prusia como ultima voluntad.

-Lo que quieras, bruder-

-Hazme sentir orgulloso.-hizo un gesto de despedida, mientras decía:- Auf Wiedersehen _Bundesrepublik Deutschland_.-Alemania cerró los ojos.

Cuando los abrió, el cuerpo de su hermano había desaparecido y solamente se encontraba la bandera de Prusia sobre sus rodillas. La tomó entre sus manos y la acarició con su mejilla sintiendo el olor a pólvora y a quemado. Aunque también tenía una pequeña esencia de su hermano. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y sostuvo con fuerza aquel símbolo prusiano y sin derramar más lágrimas ni voz temblorosa susurro:

-Auf Wiedersehen..._bruder_.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**_Bueno, aca termina este fic. _**

**_Aclaraciones: _**

**_o No es incesto (como ya dije)_**

**_La siguiente información fue sacada de .org (la enciclopedia libre), en un articulo de (awesome) Prusia:  
_**

_**o** Prusia fue el nombre de un territorio en las costas del mar Báltico, que acabaría dando nombre a un gran Estado de Europa, precursor de Alemania. (en APH, Alemania y Prusia son "hermanos")_

_**o** A finales de 1945, entre 10 y 12 millones de alemanes huyeron de Prusia para evitar ser capturados por las tropas del Ejército Rojo, de los que se calcula que entre 1 y 2 millones no sobrevivieron al éxodo._

_**o** Al final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, la mayor parte de Prusia pasó a integrar el territorio de Polonia, mientras que la región septentrional fue anexada por la URSS y convertida en un óblast entre Polonia y Lituania._

_**o** Tiempo después, por decisión de los Aliados (Estados Unidos, Inglaterra, Francia, Rusia...tambien en APH Canadá y China) Prusia fue declarada en 1947 oficialmente disuelta como unidad administrativa y Estado alemán._****

**_¿Reviews?_**

**_-Y ahora se acabó la referencia historica y seria y volvemos al "fangirl mode"... (si no lo quieren leer no lo lean...demasiado randomess o como se diga)  
_**

_aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Porque Prusia dejó de ser un país? Es demasiado genial para desaparecer...aparte Prusia es sexy... *o*. Pobre Alemania, se quedó sin hermanito mayor :( No te preocupes Doitsu: Aca tenés a Italia para que te haga sentir mejor! ^^_

_Me gustan mucho los fics de hetalia que son historicos (o cuando en la serie hacen referencia historica) Es que a mí me gusta mucho la historia...y ahora con Hetalia todavía más!(le conté a mi profe de historia de la serie y le contaba las locuras de los personajes y le parecía buena. Y ahora mi padre que le enctanta la historia se vió el primer capitulo! Aunque no entendió nada T.T) _

_Aunque apesar de mis esfuerzos no dí la Independencia de Estados Unidos,(le pedí de rodillas por lo menos que la mensionaramos una vez, porque en realidad la TENDRIAMOs que haber dado)...Pero me tuve que conformar con la Revolución Francesa... lo cual un poco me hace pensar, mezclando historia y hetalia, que la Revolución Francesa es el karma que le cayó a Francia o una maldición que le metió Iggy por el bajón que tenía (me tiro por la segunda...jaja) por separar a Estados Unidos de INglaterra (porq Francia aydó con la independencia de EEUU, creeo que en armas y esas cosas, y despues le vino la crisis financiera a francia y bueno, la monarquía, María Antonieta (que era austriaca, dato extra innecesario ya se jaja), Napoleon despues y ta toda la Rev. Francesa..._

_Esa es mi nueva teoría gracias hetalia aunque nunca le diría a un/a profe de Historia eso...no tampoco para tanto, pero si a los fans de Hetalia y no se si a mis amigos...ya piensan que estoy loca. Si les cuento eso me quedan mirando con cara de wtf, la cual me la he ganado millones de veces...Y ahora con hetalia en la clase de historia más...(es que si dicen que el Rey de Francia (osea su jefe) le mandaba cartas a Asutria que querías que hiciera? Lo culparon de traición...será que engañaría a Maria Antonieta con Austria? xD_

_Nooooooooo! Roderich, tu estas casado con Elizaveta! No me defraudes!_

_O si dicen que Francia e Inglaterra se odian y pelean...en mi cabeza retorcida se viene las peleas hetalianas que tienen estos dos! xD_

_Etto... espero no ser la unica que le pasan cosas de este estilo...tenogo que dejar de ver hetalia me parece _O.o


End file.
